Multiver's Travels One Piece
Brought to you by 'Prologue' Multiver Saljump is known across over a hundred dimensions under various pseudonyms, and in many of them he is one of the most powerful beings ever seen. He has acquired powers of titanic proportions across hundreds of worlds, but where did he start? What was the first dimension he visited? What were the first powers he gained? How did he become a master swordsman and marksman? Where did he learn to fight and how did he gain his awesome powers? 'Chapter 1' Imagine being weightless. Now imagine flying backwards at the speed of light and crashing through a wall. Then another and another and another. When you get to the other side of what felt like a thousand walls, you float in the air, eyes closed against the pain throbbing through your entire body, and then just as it starts to fade, you get shot. Not once, not twice, millions of times with red hot needles and shards of ice from every direction. You scream in agony and then suddenly you're sucked backwards. A few dozen more walls and you materialize in what feels like the center of a steak in an oven. You can almost see through it, but everything hurts so much that you really can't tell what's outside the steak. Then suddenly it pushes forward and you're yanked backwards yet again, out of the steak and through another wall. After being pulled through you don't even want to think about how many more walls, you finally crash into something that doesn't break and instead feels like it might well have broken you. Your eyes roll into your head as you black out, too tired to even be glad you've stopped moving. My name is Oliver, better known as Multiver, and that is what I experienced the first time I traveled between dimensions. This is my story. The Island Oliver woke up and was immediately aware that a great many things were not right. The first thing he noticed was the sun in his eyes, swiftly followed by the fact that he was laid out on a beach. He sat up and looked around, aware that he had never even napped on a beach, and certain that he hadn't been to one in years. Then he realized his hands felt strange. He looked down and his heart skipped a beat. His hands were an inhuman blue green, bigger and meatier than any he had ever seen and his finger tips were claws. He raised a hand and flexed his fingers, "No immediately obvious loss of dexterity," he said aloud. He stood up and heard a chittering screech. He froze and then very slowly looked over his shoulder. "Oh...shit!" he thought as he saw the velociraptors stalking out of the trees. He turned and raised his hands defensively, his hands open so that he could use his new claws, "Hope these are really good claws," he thought, then he gathered his breath and roared at the top of his lungs. It was a sound he knew from experience could frighten people from a great distance, he half hoped it would work on the raptors, while the other half of him told him it was highly unlikely. The other half was right and the raptors sprang at him. He sprang back and slashed his claws across two of the raptors' eyes. The raptors reeled back in shock while their friend lunged forward. Oliver leapt sideways out of the raptors way, but the raptor was extremely quick and still managed to turn and sink its teeth into Oliver's arm before he could get away. Bellowing in pain and outrage, Oliver slammed his claws into the side of the raptor's neck as it tried to tear away a chunk of his arm. Oliver hooked in his claws and yanked them forward, slicing open four parallel rents in the side of the raptor's neck. The raptor didn't let go and Oliver quickly jabbed his claws into its eyes. It let go then, screaming in pain. Oliver's victory was short lived though, the other two raptors had recovered by then and one pounced him, slamming him into the ground. Instinct took over and Oliver slammed the raptor's ankle, knocking it sideways and allowing him to roll out from under it. Oliver saw the third raptor falling towards him and rolled again. Once again, he didn't make it and the raptor's fangs sank into his shoulder. He roared in pain and then seized by a red-eyed rage, he snapped his arm back, not even caring that this made the raptor's teeth sink deeper, and wrapped his arm around the raptor's neck, heedless of the spines on its back. Oliver dug his claws into the raptor's neck and with an almighty yank and a roar that made his earlier one sound like a terrified squeak, he drove his elbow into the raptor's eye and snapped its neck. The raptor squawked in pain and fell immediately onto its side, releasing Oliver's shoulder on the way down. The third raptor had by this time made it back to its feet, and seeing its comrades fallen, and being badly injured itself, it screeched a warning. Oliver was still in his rage, and so maddened with pain and rage that he leapt forward and plunged his injured arm down the raptor's throat. The raptor squawked in surprise and then gagged as Oliver caught its uvula and dug his claws into it to make the raptor keep its mouth open. He then rammed his other hand down the raptor's throat, dug in his claws, and ripped a large chunk of its throat out through its mouth. Oliver extracted his injured arm and, gripping the dying raptor's head with a clawed hand, slammed it into the ground before stomping off in a fury down the beach. After a few good stomps, Oliver settled for fuming, and after a few moments slumped to the ground and leaned back on a tree. He winced as the rough bark made his wounds light up with pain where they touched and he sat forward hissing in pain as he clapped his hand to his shoulder. He started feeling for the teeth marks to probe them and make sure nothing had become lodged in them. He felt and felt for almost three minutes before he looked down at his shoulder. What he saw made him catch his breath and look out at the sea, "Where am I?" His wounds had already healed perfectly. Over A Year Later Oliver sprang into a tree from the ground. He looked very different than he had when he had arrived on the island. His hair was now a light gray and his eyes had streaks of orange in their previously hazel irises. His hands while no longer clawed, were still very large and had traded out the blue green coloration for a light shade of blue gray. This strange coloration extended up his arms to his shoulders, and out the top of his head as the two long antennae which had sprouted months before coiled back over his head. His face was now dominated by an almost gruesomely huge and apparently permanent smile that stretched almost all the way back to the hinge of his jaw, liberally littered with teeth like those of a shark. He now had bone spikes jutting forth from his shoulders, forearms and knees, and he was far more heavily muscled than he had ever been. What of his skin wasn't blue gray had taken on a bloody wine red coloration, and all of it was, to the best of Oliver's observation, impenetrable. He had had several more encounters with the vicious predators and various dangers that dwelled on the island, and had survived them all with such flair that the animals of the island now tried to avoid him. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that he had traveled to another dimension, and he had also realized that his two stops on the way to his current location had imbued him with very unusual abilities, in addition to his new form. He could guess what, or rather who had been the sources of his abilities from their manifestation, but he wasn't entirely sure, and the more he used his powers, the more he realized he didn't care where they had come from. He was just glad he had them. He had also inferred the identity of the dimension in which he had landed by means of observing a few most particular fruits which had granted him some less obvious, very unusual, and very powerful abilities. The only thing he wondered now, was where in this incredible new world he had landed. "Now," he thought as he sprang from tree to tree, "Maybe I'll find out." Then he leapt to a tree at the edge of a cliff and gazed down at what he had seen from the island's highest peak and had him abuzz with excitement: a ship. At The Shore A Few Moments Later Gol D. Roger stepped off the rowboat and threw his hands to the sky and laughed, "We're here!" He jumped with joy and spun to face his crew as they stepped onto the shore, "We're the first to ever reach the end of the Grand Line! History will never forget this! Rayleigh! Break out the rum! Let's celebrate!" There was a whoomph behind him, and someone said, "Well, perhaps not the ve-ery first to get here. Don't worry though, history will still remember you as the first to get here." Roger spun in shock and saw a huge bare-chested figure with red and blue skin covered in spikes rising from a crouch on the sand and turning to look at the landscape. The figure put his hands on his hips, "Raftel!" he exclaimed, "I got shot to the One Piece universe and landed on Raftel! Ha!" Then he burst into laughter and turned back to Roger, "And you are undoubtedly Captain Gol D. Roger of the Oro Jackson!" He continued laughing as thought it were all the funniest thing in the world. Roger and his crew gaped at the bizarre figure as his laughter petered out and he straightened up and extended a massive blue hand to Roger, "It is an honor to meet you." Roger continued to gape, and the red and blue figure sighed, "Oh yeah, forgot. My appearance," He looked at his hand wearily. His eyes widened into a glare of concentration and he erupted in a flash of light which wove around him into a rapidly spinning cocoon of light around him. Roger sprang back in surprise and the crew took a concerted step back while reaching for their weapons. Suddenly the light split down the middle and was sloughed off to the sides as a small shirtless man appeared where the light had been. He still had bone spikes, and his hands were still large and strange. His eyes and skin still had a reddish tinge, but the antennae had disappeared and his hair became dark brown instead of the ash gray it had been previously. His hands were brown and clawed, but the gruesome grin was gone and he looked far more normal than many things they had encountered on the Grand Line. He extended his hand in greeting again, still smiling. Roger blinked. He hadn't understood a word the young man had said, but he thought, he did understand the smile and hand. He grinned broadly and clasped the hand. Suddenly a cocoon of light erupted around his hand. Roger's hand went numb within the cocoon and then it suddenly flew up his arm and covered him, his whole body going numb. A moment later the cocoon of light faded and both he and the young man staggered backwards. Rayleigh caught Roger and everyone on the shore leapt to get between Roger and the young man, who was laid out flat on his back, steaming slightly. The young man sat up, "Sorry 'bout that cap. Hand's never done that before." The crew gaped, he had grown a mustache that was an exact mirror of Roger's and his voice had turned into Roger's! Roger gaped as he heard his voice coming from someone else, "How are you doing that?!" The young man frowned, he hadn't heard the change, "Doing what?" Then he crossed his eyes, "Holy cow, I've got a mustache!" He wiggled the mustache from side to side, "Wow, that feels weird." By the time he finished saying that, his voice had returned to what it had been before. He patted the ends of his new mustache and looked at the Roger Pirates, "And I gather that since I'm speaking a different language now, you lot haven't understood a word I've said. So, hello. I am Oliver. Welcome to the island. Am I right in thinking that this is Raftel, the island at the end of the Grand Line?" Roger stood up, "Yes, this is Raftel. How did you get here? Did someone beat us here?" Oliver shook his head, "Nope. Nobody beat you here. I got here by crashing through the walls of time and space. Complete accident." Roger blinked, "You got here how?" "I fell through a hole in reality. Came here from a different reality, landed here, haven't seen anybody but you since I got here." Roger grinned and turned to the crew, "You hear that guys? We ARE the first ones here! Rayleigh where's the rum?!" Silvers Rayleigh opened his mouth to say something and then shook his head and turned to the rowboat to get the rum. Chapter 2=> Category:Multiver's Travels Category:Cackling Shadow Category:Fanon Category:One Piece